


Kicks

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inverse Marianne and Bog about to be parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> prompt request from goldwerewolf

Marianne sat in the lounge chair enjoying the cool evening breeze blowing through the trees. Her legs were propped up to make her more comfortable as she ran her hands slowly over her swollen belly. The midwives had been to see her earlier. She had two, a goblin one and a fairy one and both were in agreement that the baby would be here in a few more weeks, maybe sooner. They also agreed that she should rest as much as possible. Marianne was at the stage of her pregnancy in which walking had become a bit of a chore and it was frustrating to have had to stop sparring. She sighed, leaning back in the chair. 

She felt uncomfortable with the baby pressing down on her bladder, but she was very happy, regardless. The baby had started kicking a great deal in the last weeks and had even left a few bruises on her side. The baby even had a favorite side that it liked Marianne to lay on when sleeping and would kick until she rolled over! 

She smiled softly as she ran her hands along her stomach when Bog came back carrying a tray with some of the goblin cookies she could not seem to get enough of—once Marianne had started craving them, they had been a constant want throughout her pregnancy. She grinned reaching out with grabby hands for the plate of cookies. Bog chuckled, handing them to her as he moved a stool over to sit down facing her. 

“How is our little one today?” Bog leaned over his wife's stomach and ran his hand lightly over the baby who kicked in response. The baby's little feet pushed against its mother's stomach whenever Bog pressed down lightly. It had become a game since the baby started to kick, Bog would playfully run his finger along Marianne's stomach. The baby would follow the trail of Bog's finger with its feet. Then whenever Bog would sing to the baby, it would respond by moving more vigorously. Marianne laughed. She didn't know how she knew that the baby loved the sound of its father's singing and playing with it even though the baby was not even born yet. Bog leaned over and kissed her stomach, the baby pushing back at the spot where Bog's lips touched her belly. 

Bog laughed as his wife's stomach moved. “Our little one seems happy today.” Marianne pushed herself up slightly, a cookie being held between her teeth. “Oh, yeah, the little bug is very happy to hear their daddy.” Bog leaned in and took a bite out of the cookie in his wife's mouth making her squeak in surprise and shove the rest of the cookie into her mouth. He chewed and swallowed with a grin. “How about the wife? Is she happy?” Marianne laughed softly, reaching out to stroke his face. “Oh yes, the wife is very happy.”


End file.
